


Claire de Lune

by umbreon225



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreon225/pseuds/umbreon225





	Claire de Lune

     The air smelled of dew and pine. The sun was just breaking over the trees, melting away any traces of morning frost. Late September was providing just a taste of the weather to come. Phil closed his eyes, enjoying the calm of dawn.

     Then it hit him. The scent of other wolves.

     Phil opened his eyes, looking around. His black ears perked at the sound of paws against the needle-covered forest floor. His tail rose involuntarily, ears forward, teeth flashing in a snarl. These wolves were not his pack.

     As the sound came closer, Phil turned on his heel and sprinted. He had to warn his family.

\---

     The rush of adrenaline from running through the woods never failed to put Dan in the happiest mood. This is where he felt most comfortable, most grounded. Most free.

     He saw his parents ahead of him stop abruptly. Dan trotted up next to them, smelling their uneasiness. He whimpered, wondering what was wrong. Then he smelled it.

     His ears perked. The smell was definitely wolf, but still unfamiliar. Dan looked to his father, who had taken a defensive stance, ears forward, fur bristled. A low growl rumbled from his chest. Dan remembered his father talking to them about wanting to expand their territory. And though he supported his father, he did fear for the other pack. Dan was a lot like his father, the capable and confident alpha, but he had one thing his father didn't. Sympathy.


End file.
